mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Men and Little Miss
Mr. Men and Little Miss is a cartoon series aired in the UK (1995) and the US (1997). The show was narrated by Gordon Peters. In the United States, the voices were dubbed into North American English by Canadian voice actors and the program had live-action segments between animated segments. While the show has been released several DVDs in the UK, there is currently hasn't been a DVD release, nor even a VHS release of the US version anyways as of 2019. Episodes These are the episodes that are in the series: Repaired key is • if it is aired in the US by the following years. Pilot Episode (1994) #Little Miss Splendid's Gift (21 August 1994) Season 1 (1995) #The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty (5 September 1995) #Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming (8 September 1995) #One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (16 October 1995) #Mr. Uppity's Big House (27 October 1995) #Little Miss Busy takes a Break (30 October 1995) #Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (17 November 1995) #Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (20 November 1995) #Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (15 December 1995) #An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (21 December 1995) #Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (25 December 1995) #He.... Hello Little Miss Shy (27 December 1995) #An Invitation for Mr. Messy (31 December 1995) Season 2 (1996) #Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip (14 January 1996) #Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (23 January 1996) #What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (30 January 1996) #Happy Xmas Mr. Worry (10 February 1996) #Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (12 February 1996) #No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (17 February 1996) #A Special Friend For Little Miss Lucky (20 February 1996) #Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars (25 February 1996) #That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (29 February 1996) #Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (7 March 1996) #Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (9 March 1996) #Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (11 March 1996) #Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (14 March 1996) #Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (15 March 1996) #Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (15 March 1996) #Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (15 March 1996) #Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (19 March 1996) #Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (19 March 1996) #A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary (19 March 1996) #Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (21 March 1996) #Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (21 March 1996) • #Mr. Small's Big Dream (21 March 1996) • #Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (23 March 1996) #What a Question, Little Miss Curious (23 March 1996) #Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (23 March 1996) #Little Miss Greedy... Belle of the Ball (25 March 1996) #Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (25 March 1996) #Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! (25 March 1996) #A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (28 March 1996) #Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (28 March 1996) #Little Miss Late Beats Them All (28 March 1996) #Mr. Skinny Is Up the Spout (31 March 1996) #That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (31 March 1996) #Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (31 March 1996) #Mr. Grumble Boils Over (31 March 1996) Season 3 (1997) #Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (2 January 1997) #A Surprise for Mr. Tall (2 January 1997) #Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (2 January 1997) #Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (14 January 1997) #A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (14 January 1997) #Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (14 January 1997) #What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (17 January 1997) #Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (17 January 1997) #Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon (17 January 1997) #Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (20 January 1997) #Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (20 January 1997) #Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (20 January 1997) #Mr. Impossible's Lesson (24 January 1997) #Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (31 January 1997) #Mr. Clever's Invention (3 February 1997) #Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (3 February 1997) #Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (3 February 1997) #A Job for Little Miss Giggles (3 February 1997) #Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher (3 February 1997) #Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (7 February 1997) #Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (7 February 1997) #Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla (7 February 1997) #Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (8 February 1997) #Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm (16 February 1997) #Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (4 March 1997) #Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (15 March 1997) #Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair (3 September 1997) #Mr. Grumble's Holiday (3 September 1997) #Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (3 September 1997) #Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (3 September 1997) #Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash (3 September 1997) • #Mr. Perfect Goes West (3 September 1997) #Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (3 September 1997) #Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (3 September 1997) #Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (3 September 1997) #Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (3 September 1997) #Mr. Noisy the Music Man (3 September 1997) #Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (3 September 1997) #Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (4 September 1997) • #Mr. Worry and the Giant (4 September 1997) #Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party (4 September 1997) #Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (4 September 1997) #Mr. Bump Has an Accident (4 September 1997) #Mr. Small Finds a Job (4 September 1997) #Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (4 September 1997) #Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (4 September 1997) #It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (5 September 1997) #Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (5 September 1997) #Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (5 September 1997) #Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (5 September 1997) • #Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (5 September 1997) #Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (5 September 1997) #A New House for Mr. Wrong (5 September 1997) #Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain (6 September 1997) #Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (7 September 1997) #A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (8 September 1997) North American version This cartoon aired in the US and Canada in 15 September, 1997 - 1 September, 2000 as The Mr. Men Show. It featured live-action segments between episodes with different characters including The News Lady (with her sophisticated voice), The Game Show Guy, a carpenter with his assistant, and a mad scientist with her assistant, among others. It was originally aired on UPN and the US version aired as a standalone program on Cartoon Network's Small World. It's also been said to have been aired in syndication. Trivia *The series was French produced as can be seen by the inclusion of characters only seen in France such as Little Miss Prim in 'Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat'. The French version had lyrics to the theme tune and a selection of episodes were novelised in France. These books finally became available in England in 2014. *Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Snow, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Brainy and Little Miss Fun are the only characters that don't have their own episode, but they do appear in some of the episodes. *Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Tall, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious and Little Miss Somersault only had one episode each. *Mr. Greedy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, [[Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Wise and Little Miss Tidy had two of their own episodes in the series. *Mr. Clever is the only character that has three of his own episodes in the series.(Unless you count Little Miss Wise sharing a role with Little Miss Contrary in one episode) *Mr. Busy is the only character whose name doesn't appear in his episode's title card. *Little Miss Splendid's Gift was the pilot episode. It aired in 1994. *In the 1995 show, Mr. Messy has a lisp. In the 1997 US version he has a scratchy voice like a monster. *In Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor, Mr. Uppity's monocle is gone in one scene. *In Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter!, Little Miss Wise sounds grumpy, but when she appears in the next episode, (A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary) she has a more girly voice. When Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! reran on TV in America as Mr. Forgetful Dines at a Restaurant, it was dubbed so it matches the voice in A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary (also known as Little Miss Contrary Invites Little Miss Wise in the US). *In Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood, Mr. Mean was Little Miss Star's director/producer and Mr. Uppity was Little Miss Star's chauffeur named James. Also in this episode, Mr. Wrong had a female voice, but in the later episodes, he had his own male voice back and Little Miss Star's shoes are gone in one scene. *Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. No, Mr. Crosspatch, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss All-Goes-Well, Little Miss Prim, Little Miss Vain, Little Miss Yes, Little Miss Selfish, & Little Miss Careful first appear on TV. *Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Brilliant are the only French Characters that talk in this series. *Mr. Snow and Little Miss Busy-Body are the only characters that don't appear in the series, but Mr. Snow only appeared in the 1975-1978 series, The Christmas Letter and Mr. Men and Little Miss Christmas Special. *Little Miss Splendid and Little Miss Tiny have the same accents they had in the 1983 Little Miss series. *A lot of unnamed generic Mr. Men appear in the background at certain times in the show (usually in crowds). *In some episodes, a lot of the Mr. Men and Little Misses are wrongly coloured, like in Mr. Funny Puts on a Show, Mr. Impossible is light blue instead of light indigo. *This was the first show broadcast by Maraguad Animation. *There are clips shown in some episodes in America's Funniest Home Videos. *Even though Mr. Busy's name doesn't appear in the title card, Mr. Busy the Pizza Delivery Boy (on reruns) is actually an episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss. *Mr. Tickle makes his first speaking appearance in Mr. Tickle Saves the Day. *A goof: In Happy Xmas Mr. Worry, Mr. Strong says "Merry Christmas Little Miss Sunshine!" But Little Miss Sunshine's mouth is moving to the line. *In 2014 a box set called 'All New Mr. Men Story Collection' was released featuring 35 books all based on episodes from this series. Although the books had previously been released in France and a 36th book based on one of Little Miss Greedy's episodes was exclusive to the French set. *There is a show in other languages. *There were currently 104 episodes total. In Other Languages Voice Actors UK Broadcast *Geoffrey Palmer: Narrator (The Christmas Letter) *Jill Shilling: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Somersault, and Additional Voices *Gordon Peters: Narrator, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Clever, Mr. Busy, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Tall, and Additional Voices US Broadcast *Len Carlson: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Additional Voices *Alyson Court: Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Fun, Additional Voices *Neil Crone: Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Rush, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble, Additional Voices *Catherine Disher: Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Somersault, Additional Voices *Judy Marshak: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star, Additional Voices *Ron Rubin: Mr. Happy, Narrator, and Additional Voices Category:Cartoons